Programme Aloth
by Les Lyokofans
Summary: auteur: DADMAX
1. Fausse alerte?

**Programme Aloth**

Chapitre 1 : Fausse alerte ?

Résumé : XANA active une tour, mais il ne se passe rien. Enfin rien à part un accident presque anodin et une absence de retour dans le passé.

Chapitre 1 :

Le soleil se leva doucement sur le collège Kadic. Comme à son habitude, Jérémie était devant l'écran de son ordinateur et les cernes qu'il arborait en disaient long sur ce qu'il avait fait de sa nuit. Il cligna des yeux lorsque les doux rayons du soleil lui effleurèrent le visage, puis regarda sa montre pendant cinq seconde avant de dire d'une voix pâteuse :

-Déjà huit heures ? Aelita je vais devoir y aller. J'ai été trop souvent en retard en cours ces derniers temps et je risque d'avoir des problèmes.

- D'accord, répondit cette dernière. A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en regardant avec un sourire confiant le génie sortir de la chambre d'un pas peu stable.

Sur lyoko, la lueur bleue d'une tour entourée d'arbre devint écarlate et de légères pulsations se propageant rapidement se firent sentir.

En plein cœur de Paris, une voiture imposante mais vide de conducteur s'ébranla et le sigle de XANA apparu sur les phares. La voiture bougea, quitta le parking où elle était garée et se posta à quelques rues de la sortie d'un collège.

Une sonnerie retentit et les portes massives de ce collège s'ouvrirent, déversant un flot bruyant d'élèves. Deux d'entres eux, un garçon de 14 ans châtain aux yeux gris avec des touches de bleu nuit et une fille du même âge châtain elle aussi mais au yeux noisette passèrent devant la rue où la voitures contrôlée par XANA s'était embusquée. Ils se lancèrent un regard amoureux sans savoir que ce serait peut-être le dernier. La voiture contrôlée s'anima soudain. Elle démarra en trombe et après quelques mètres d'accélération, percuta de plein fouet les deux adolescents qui furent projetés par le choc. La fille fit un vol plané et s'écroula sur la chaussée alors que le garçon heurtait le trottoir de la tête. Après une dizaine de mètres, la voiture fit demi-tour et revint vers les jeunes gens inanimés.

Une fois les cours de la matinée terminés, Jérémie rejoignit en sifflotant ses trois amis à l'endroit habituel, c'est-à-dire au banc de bois situé près du réfectoire. Il remarqua que Yumi et Ulrich se lançait des regards charriant des icebergs.

-Salut les amis. Dis t'il, essayant d'être enthousiaste.

Odd répondit un joyeux « bonjours Einstein », Yumi marmonna un vague « salut » en détournant le regard et Ulrich ne dit rien.

'Ouilla, il a un problème là' pensa Jérémie.

Etant au complet, ils allèrent manger.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Demanda t'il à Odd alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers le self.

-Un mot pour résumer la situation : Emilie, répondit ce dernier d'un air sombre.

-La fille avec qui Ulrich a flirté ?

-Ouais! Sauf que elle, elle veut plus qu'un flirt.

-Et Yumi l'a appris je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien, Ironisa Odd

-Ca passera. Suggéra Jérémie sans trop y croire.

Soudain le beeper de Jérémie résonna.

-C'est Aelita, lança t'il après avoir regardé, XANA a activé une tour.

Il prirent tous un air sérieux (sauf Yumi et Ulrich qui avait déjà un air sérieux) et poussèrent un soupir

-Allons a l'usine, dit Yumi d'une voix morne.

-On regarde pas quels sont les effets d'abord ? demanda Odd.

-A quoi bon, répondit Ulrich du même ton que Yumi. Le principal est de désactiver la tour.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le parc Yumi faisant bien attention à bousculer Emilie au passage. Sur le chemin ils passèrent devant Sissi qui retint Ulrich par le bras :

-Ulrich, cela te dirait...

Ulrich la coupa :

- Quoi que tu me demandes, c'est non ! Déclara t'il avec rogne en criant presque.

Et ils repartirent.

-...de conclure une trêve, finit Sissi, au bord des larmes.

Tout en courant pour les rattraper après s'être arrêter une seconde, Odd remarqua :

-Tient c'est bizarre elle se baladait sans Nicolas et Hervé.

-Et alors ? répondit Ulrich.

Pendant que Jérémie et Yumi surveillaient les alentour, Odd et Ulrich soulevèrent la bouche d'égout située au cœur du parc. Ils descendirent tous dans les égouts et chacun prit un skate-board sauf Jérémie qui s'empara de sa trottinette. Arrivé devant l'échelle menant au pont, ils gravirent les échelons.

Ils arrivèrent à l'usine et Jérémie lança :

-Yumi, Ulrich, Odd! Direction...

-Les scanners on sait, coupèrent les trois concernés.

Dans l'ascenseur Odd lança :

- On a battu le record de vitesse pour venir ici !

Un silence de mort lui répondit.

'C'est vraiment grave' pensa t'il.

Pendant qu'ils y allaient, Jérémie s'installa dans son siège qui pivota pour se placer en face de l'ordinateur tandis que l'holo-carte de Lyoko apparaissait.

-Bon je lance un scan dit-il.

Il pianota rapidement sur son clavier et toutes les tours défilèrent sur l'écran à sa droite, chacune d'elles étant contrôlée l'une après l'autre.

Soudain il se passa sur cet écran quelque chose que Jérémie ne remarqua pas : le sigle de XANA apparut brièvement, clignota une ou deux fois avant de disparaître pour laisser place à l'image d'une tour activée.

Alors que Jérémie prononçait les classiques « transfert, scanner, virtualisation », Dans un dépôt non loin du collège Kadic, une ombre mettait en place un véritable laboratoire ayant pour centre un cylindre de métal d'environ deux mètres de haut ''coiffé'' de nombreux câbles.

-Je vous envoie dans le territoire du désert, c'est là que se trouve la tour.

A peine arrivés, nos amis furent obligés d'accomplir des prouesses acrobatiques pour éviter les tirs nourris des monstres envoyés en grand nombre par XANA. Tout en effectuant une pirouette et en tirant avec précision sur les sigles des monstres, Odd lança :

- Dis-donc Jérémie ! Quels sont les effets de l'attaque dans le monde réel ?

- Ben en fait il ne se passe rien.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir Odd, dit Yumi, c'est bizarre que XANA déploie autant de forces pour une tour sans effets.

- Quoi qu'il en soit il faut la désactiver, fit Jérémie avec quand même une pointe de doute dans la voix.

- Bien Einstein. Dit Odd.

Brusquement, Yumi lança son éventail avec force sur un crabe qui fut transpercé. Seulement l'éventail continua sa course et se dirigea sur Ulrich qui le dévia de justesse vers un frôlion qui fut détruit.

- Désolée ! Dit Yumi avec une expression disant clairement le contraire.

-Aucun problème, répondit Ulrich avec le même regard.

- Ils sont vraiment en froids ces deux là, dit Jérémie pour lui-même.

Après que les lyoko-guerriers eurent fini de nettoyer le terrain, Aelita courut vers la tour. Elle entra marcha calmement vers le centre du sigle qui s'illuminait à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, puis s'éleva vers la passerelle supérieure où elle entra le code lyoko. Mais le flash blanc attendu ne vint pas.

-Heu Einstein ? Pourquoi n'y a t'il pas d'éblouissante lumière blanche ? Demanda Odd.

- J'en sais rien. Répondit ce dernier.

-Y a t'il eu la moindre conséquence d'attaque Jérémie ? Demanda Yumi.

- Aucune.

-C'est peut-être pour ça. Avança Ulrich. Qu'en pense-tu Aelita ?

-Je ne sais pas, jusqu'ici les attaques de XANA avaient toujours des répercussions dans votre monde. Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

-Rien d'anormal en tout cas, répondit Jérémie en regardant les informations. Attendez !

-Quoi ? Dirent-ils ensemble.

-Non rien. C'est ''juste'' deux collégiens qui se sont fait renverser. Un garçon et une fille. Le garçon est mort et la fille est dans le coma. Ils disent (il grimaça de dégoût)...que le corps du garçon n'a put être identifié que grâce à ses papiers.

-Bon ben tu nous ramène ? Demanda Odd.

-Patientez une minute.

Ses doigts habitués s'agitèrent à nouveau sur le clavier.

-Dépêche-toi quand même on a cours je te rappelle. Dit Ulrich fraîchement.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie arrivèrent quand même avec vingt minutes de retard.

Les trois garçons allèrent à leur cours de physique (« pff » de Odd) et Yumi à son cours de math. Elle inventa une excuse et alla s'asseoir. Elle était soucieuse et n'écoutait le cours que d'une oreille, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ses pensées dérivaient vers Ulrich (pas forcément heureuses les pensée) lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le proviseur.

- Bonjour dis-t'il. Je vous informe qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui votre classe va accueillir un nouvel élève. Je vous présente Tobias Fangor.

Le nouvel élève entra. C'était un adolescent de taille moyenne pouvant avoir quatorze ou quinze ans.

'Plutôt mignon le nouveau' pensa Yumi en l'observant.

Une idée germa dans son esprit qui cherchait une solution pour le problème ''Emilie''.

Le nouveau tourna sa tête aux cheveux châtains et fixa brièvement mais intensément Yumi de ses yeux gris mêlés d'un bleu profond.


	2. premiers accidents

Chapitre 2 : 

Note : le personnage d'Anaïs Vikelnia est un alliés des lyoko-guerriers rencontrée dans une fic non éditée et qui ne le sera pas. (Trop long a expliquer).

La première chose que Yumi fit en sortant de la classe, fut de regarder si elle était bien dans le champs de vision d'Ulrich. Il était là, appuyé contre un arbre. Il devait sans doute attendre Odd ou Jérémie. Elle croisa son regard et voulu le foudroyer des yeux, mais il détourna la tête avant qu'elle n'ai pu mettre son plan a exécution.

'Peut importe.' Pensa t'elle.

Elle fit volte face et se dirigea vers le nouveau.

- Salut. Ton nom c'est Tobias non ? Demanda t'elle.

- en effet.

Sa voix était posée, à la fois douce et profonde.

'Il a fini de muer apparemment' Pensa Yumi.

- Ca te dis que je te face visiter l'école ? Lui proposa t'elle.

- Avec plaisir... Yumi non ?

-Exact. On y va ?

Il lui sourit et elle lui prit la main. Elle marcha tranquillement, se rapprochant de Tobias tout en veillant à passer devant Ulrich. Celui-ci se rembrunit. Yumi pensa :

' Voila pour toi Ulrich.'

En entrant dans les bâtiments, elle croisa Emilie qui sortait et lui décocha un regard mortel.

--------

Ulrich enrageait.

'J'ai tout gagné. Tout ça a cause d'elle ' pensa t'il en regardant Emilie qui venait vers lui.

Elle s'approcha avec un grand sourire. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, Ulrich lui lança :

-Ca suffit Emile. Arrête de jouer à ce jeu. J'en ai assez.

Et il parti en frappant furieusement le sol des talons.

--------

A l'autre bout du collège, près du terrain de sport, Yumi était assise à coté de Tobias et parlait joyeusement avec ce dernier. Lorsqu'il pris calmement la parole :

-Et si tu arrêtais de faire semblant Yumi, lui dit-il.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi parle-tu ? Bredouilla t'elle.

- Non stop ! Fis t'il en l'interrompant. Tu t'enfonces là. J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Ce gars dans la cour et comment tu as fusillé du regard la fille qui le rejoignait. Je suis nouveau mais pas stupide.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je suis pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? demanda t'elle d'une voix triste.

- Non, répondit Tobias, tu es amoureuse, ce n'est pas la même chose. Ecoute, le rendre jaloux n'est pas la meilleure solution pour l'avoir ou le récupérer.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

-D'abord ne pas laisser tomber. Tu es une fille intelligente. Tu sais que s'il se rend compte qu'il t'a blessée, il viendra s'excuser. Mais en le rembarrant ou en faisant ce que tu as fait, tu lui ferme les portes.

Elle resta silencieuse.

- Bon, repris Tobias, moi j'ai faim. Et si on allait manger. Tu m'as montré l'école, mais où est la partie la plus importante ? Je veux parler du self.

Il se levèrent et se mirent en marche. En arrivant dans la cour, ils trouvèrent face à eux une Sissi furibarde, accompagnés d'Hervé et Nicolas.

- Yumi, dit-elle. Qu'as-tu fais à Ulrich pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Yumi resta silencieuse.

Sissi remarqua alors Tobias.

- Qui est-tu toi ?

- Mon nom est Tobias.

- Hé bien Tobias, tu a à coté de toi la meilleure des briseuse de cœur. Tu la fréquentes à tes risques et péril.

Tobias la regarda écoeuré.

- Je préfère encore rester avec Yumi à avoir des conversations intelligentes plutôt que de passer mon temps avec une pimbêche dans ton genre et ses deux chiens.

Nicolas devint rouge vif et Hervé serra les dents.

- Répète un peu ? Cria t'il en lança son poing vers lui.

Tobias dévia le poing, attrapa son bras, l'attira vers lui et lui décocha un voilent coup de genou dans l'estomac. Nicola se plia en deux sous la douleur. Prenant appui sur son dos, Tobias envoya ses deux pieds dans la tête d'Hervé puis se rétabli en effectuant une pirouette toujours par-dessus Nicolas. Les deux ''chiens'' s'affalèrent sur le sol en gémissant. Toutes les personnes ayant assisté au spectacle regardèrent Tobias ébahi.

- Ne jouez plus jamais à ce jeux avec moi, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Yumi le rejoignit.

- comment fais-tu ça ? Lui demanda t'elle.

- Avec beaucoup d'entraînement lui dit-il en souriant.

--------

Anaïs Vikelnia marchait d'un pas tranquille vers l'usine désaffectée abritant le supercalculateur. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici. Depuis le, jour où elle avait sauvé la vie des lyoko-guerriers.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle venait rendre visite à Jérémie, son meilleur ami, et lui demander des nouvelles des autres. Elle savait qu'il était là.

'Il est toujours là le vendredi soir.'

Anaïs entra dans l'usine et descendit près du monte-charge. Elle allait l'actionner quand elle entendit un bruit de ferraille tombant. Elle tourna sur elle-même et observa les objets autour d'elle. Rien. Elle repartit vers le monte-charge et allait appuyer sur le bouton lorsqu'un fil de fer se referma sur sa gorge. La pression du fil la priva d'air, l'empêchant de crier. Elle commença à suffoquer, le décor se brouilla. Elle entendit alors une voix lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Pour avoir défier Xana.

La pression du fil sur sa gorge augmenta et elle perdit connaissance en entendant comme dernière chose le bruit du monte-charge.

--------

Ulrich se rendit dans le gymnase. Il y trouva Jim qui, lorsqu'il vit Ulrich entrer sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne dit rien, et voyants que son élève était sur le point d'exploser, lui ordonna d'une voix tranquille :

-Ulrich, puisque tu as l'air d'avoir tant d'énergie à dépenser, vient m'aider à porter le matériel... Te fatiguer te fera du bien, ajouta t'il après une seconde de réflexion.

Sans un mot, Ulrich l'aida à porter des poutres, des barres symétriques, des trampolines etc. A midi, il était épuisé, mais calmé.

- Merci monsieur, dit-il avant de sortir.

- De rien, murmura Jim quand il fut sorti.

Ulrich se dirigea vers le self. Il se sentait serein, calme... et affamé.

- un bon repas me remettra d'aplomb, dit-il avec, pour la première fois de la journée, bonne humeur.

Mais a peine arrivé au self, sa bonne humeur temporaire s'envola : Yumi, avec un grand sourire, disait au revoir au nouveau.

C'est retenant une envie furieuse de frapper Tobias qu'il s'installa pour manger. Il venait de finir quand son portable sonna. C'était un message de Jérémie :

« Rapplique à l'usine, vite »

Se demandant ce que Jérémie voulait, il quitta le self et se dirigea vers le parc, puis vers l'usine. Il arriva dans la salle cathédrale et la, ouvrit de grand yeux. Jérémie était accroupis à côté d'Anaïs Vikelnia qui elle même gisait inanimée. Il leva vers Ulrich des yeux plein de larmes. A ce moment, Yumi arriva et lança :

- que ce passe t'il ?

Puis elle vit Anaïs. Elle étouffa un cri et s'approcha.

-Elle...elle est...morte, dit Jérémie d'une voix brisée. Elle est morte il y a...à...à peine une minute. Puis il éclata en sanglot. Odd arriva sur ces entrefaites et un rapide coup d'œil lui fit comprendre la situation. Tout comme Yumi et Ulrich, il s'approcha de Jérémie. Yumi serra Jérémie dans ces bras pendant qu'Ulrich lui parlait doucement. Odd, lui, réfléchis. Il demanda soudain :

- Jérémie, As-tu appeler les secours ?

Le concerné hocha affirmativement.

- Dans ce cas, repris t'il, On doit partir Yumi Ulrich et moi. Et tu dois verrouiller le labo. Si la police vient, il ne faut pas qu'elle trouve le supercalculateur.

Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air choqué.

- Je sais que vous avez de la peine, moi aussi, mais il faut prendre ces précautions si on veut s'en sortir.

Reprenant un peu son empire sur lui-même, Jérémie hocha la tête.

- Ok, dit-il. Partez.

- tu vas leur raconter quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Filez.

Ils s'éloignèrent en marchant lentement. Tous, y compris Odd, étaient en état de choc.

--------

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie se retrouvèrent au collège le lendemain. Ils parlèrent brièvement et évitant soigneusement le sujet sensible.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Ulrich parla enfin :

- Ecoute Jérémie, je sais que c'est dur mais, il faut que l'on sache ce qui c'est passé. Qui l'a tuée ?

Jérémie serra les dents mais répondit :

- J'étais en train de travailler quand, en jetant un œil sur les caméras de surveillance, je vis Anaïs. Elle s'avançait vers le monte-charge. Quand soudain quelqu'un a surgi derrière elle et lui a passé un fil autour du cou. Elle s'est débattue mais ça ne suffisait pas. Je me suis précipité en haut mais quand je suis arrivé, le type s'était enfui. Anaïs était encore en vie. Elle a murmuré ''Xana'' puis elle...

Arrivé la sa voix se mourut. La première à briser le silence fut Yumi.

- C'est donc Xana, dit-elle. Mais comment as t'il fait ?

- Ca ne peut pas être Xana. Lâcha Ulrich. C'était un humain.

- et alors ? Xana a déjà utilisé des humains non ? Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Jérémie l'interrompit :

- Xana n'a activé aucune tour. J'ai vérifié ce matin.

C'est donc imprégné d'un sentiment d'insécurité qu'ils rejoignirent leur classe.

--------

En plein après midi, au alentour du collège, le technicien James Delin faisait son job. Il travaillait actuellement sur un réseau de câble distribuant l'électricité du secteur. Il sifflotait un air entraînant.

Son concert s'arrêta soudain. Il poussa un râle, porta la main à son dos, se retourna et s'écroula. Il vit quelqu'un s'approcher du réseau et s'activer sur les fils, avant de sombrer.

--------

C'était la fin de la journée et Yumi s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque Jim lui barra la route, le visage empreint de compassion.

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Yumi.

- Suis moi, on va dans le bureau du directeur.

Elle le suivit se posant une foule de question à la tête. La voyant passer, Odd et Ulrich les suivirent. La secrétaire n'était pas la. Il collèrent l'oreille à la porte et écoutèrent.

- vous aller devoir vous montrer courageuse Mlle Ishyama, disait le proviseur.

- que se passe t'il ?

- Votre père s'est électrocuté avec la télévision de chez vous. Une surcharge du réseau apparemment. Il est à l'hôpital. Il s'en est sorti de justesse.

Yumi réprima un sanglot.

- Puis aller le voir ? demanda t'elle.

- Oui bien sûr.

Ulrich et Odd battirent en retraite a temps. La porte s'ouvrit et Yumi en sorti, flanquée de Jim. Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues.

Elle passa devant tobias qui arborait une expression indechiffrable.


	3. Autres accidents et premiers contacts

Chapitre 3 : Autre accident et premier contact.

Le lendemain matin, Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie accueillirent avec compréhension une Yumi en état de choc. Ils restèrent silencieux, se contentant de lui jeter des regards inquiets comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle sombre dans la dépression. C'est donc sans parler qu'ils allèrent respectivement en cours.

Lorsque Yumi entra dans la classe, Tobias s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regarda tristement et il lui dédia un sourire réconfortant.

- Ca va aller Yumi ? demanda t'il.

- Ou...oui je crois, répondit-elle. C'est juste le contrecoup. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

- Comment va ton père? Demanda Tobias.

- Comment est-tu au courant ? Releva t'elle.

- On est dans un collège, les nouvelles vont vite, Répondit-il

- Ben, il s'est réveillé cette nuit, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Il ne réalise pas encore ce qui lui est arrivé. Ho c'est horrible ! Et sa voix se brisa. Si tu l'avais vu.

Tobias pris un air triste lui aussi, puis alla s'asseoir. Yumi fit de même et le cours commença. Yumi faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour être attentive mais son attention n'arrêtait pas de se relâcher. Elle revoyait sans cesse son père, dans son lit d'hôpital, les yeux hagard, répondant évasivement aux questions des médecins.

Elle laissait dériver son regard lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose d'étrange. Tobias, les mains serrant un stylo tellement fort que ses jointures blanchissaient, fixait le vide. Elle vit les légères touches de bleu de ses yeux envahir ses iris jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient entièrement de couleur nuit. Il serra les dents, puis semblant se calmer releva la tête, ses yeux redevenus normaux.

Une foule de questions traversèrent l'esprit de Yumi mais elle reporta son attention sur le cours.

Ulrich somnolait en cours. Quoi qu'il ferait il n'arriverait pas a se concentrer sur les maths. Il pensais à Yumi, des images d'elle défilant devant ses yeux. Il n'entendit son professeur que lorsqu'il se posta à coté de lui.

- Ulrich! Je peut savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda t'il

- Quoi ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait le tableau, un sourire niais collé au visage.

-Ulrich, réessaya le professeur.

- Rien m'sieur.

Le professeur soupira et retourna au tableau. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit alors. Le directeur entra.

-Ulrich Stern, appela t'il.

Ulrich se leva et répondit :

- Oui monsieur ?

- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Yumi s'endormait malgré elle. Mais le son de la porte de la classe s'ouvrant la tira de ce semi sommeil. Jim entra, s'excusa auprès de Mme Hertz, et dit :

- Yumi, Le directeur t'attend dans ton bureau.

Le cœur de Yumi se glaça. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle coura presque dans les couloir, obligeant Jim a forcer l'allure. Elle fut surprise de retrouver Ulrich dans le bureau. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle. Elle remarqua aussi que deux policiers étaient là.

- Que se passe t'il monsieur ? Demanda t'elle.

- Il s'est passé deux choses Mlle Ishiyama. Actuellement nous attendons votre mère.

L'incompréhension de Yumi s'accrut. Pourquoi le proviseur faisait-il venir sa mère ? Elle s'assit près d'Ulrich et attendis.

Dix minutes plus tard, la mère de Yumi arriva. Elle affichait un air de totale ignorance.

Le directeur pris la parole :

- Madame Ishiyama, veuillez nous excuser de vous avoir fais venir aussi précipitamment mais plusieurs fait ont été portés à notre connaissance.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda La mère de Yumi.

- Et bien...

Mais un des policiers l'arrêta.

- Nous pensons que ce qui est arrivé à votre mari n'était pas un accident. Nous avons retrouvé un ouvrier mort devant le système de câblage distribuant l'électricité dans votre quartier. Et le système était, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, réglé pour envoyer toute le courant du secteur dans votre maison.

Mme Ishiyama pâlit et ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

-Mais qui ? demanda t'elle.

- C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir. Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions. A vous aussi M. Stern.

Ulrich releva la tête à son nom.

- Pourquoi monsieur ? demanda ce dernier.

- Parce qu'il semblerai que ce que vos parents ont subit serait l'œuvre de la même personne.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Rétorqua le directeur.

- Une personne a aussi été tuée. De la même façon, sans laisser le moindre indice. Du travail de professionnel. Même nos chercheurs n'ont pus relevé la moindre trace.

- Que s'est t'il passé ? Demanda Mme Ishiyama en regardant Ulrich qui retenait ses larmes.

- Les parents de m. Stern ont fait réparer leur voiture. Quelqu'un a tué le mécanicien, et a placé une substance chimique que nous n'avons pas encore identifiée dans le moteur. Quand M et Mme Stern ont démarré, leur voiture a pris feu. Il sont à l'hôpital, dans le coma.

Deux heures plus tard, Yumi retrouva Jérémie et Odd dans la cour.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? Demanda Odd.

- Xana peut-être ? Proposa Jérémie.

- Non, répondit le concerné. J'ai vérifié, Xana n'a activé aucune tour.

Il restèrent là, réfléchissant. Sissi arriva sur ces entrefaites.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Ulrich ? demanda t'elle.

- Non et dégage, répondirent-il tous ensemble.

Sissi fut bien plus étonnée par leur air triste que par le remballage collectif. Même Odd, d'habitude si enclin à inventer des blagues élaborées, gardant un visage sombre.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'elle.

- On aimerai bien le savoir. Répondit Yumi.

Sissi s'éloigna, intriguée. Yumi regarda autour d'elle. Et croisa le regard insondable de Tobias. Elle remarqua une touche de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers lui. Odd et Jérémie la suivirent des yeux avec surprise.

- Tobias ? Appela Yumi.

- Oui Yumi ? Répondit'il.

- Tu est au courant ? demanda t'elle.

- De quoi parle-tu ?

- Arrête de jouer à ça. Ou alors pourquoi nous regarde tu comme ça ?

Tobias baissa la tête, puis la releva.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda t'elle.

- Je comptai donner au directeur un mot indiquant la date de mon départ quand j'ai entendu le début d'une conversation entre le proviseur et des policiers.

- Et tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t'elle. Attend... tu a dis départ ?

- Ouais, dit-il d'une voix morne. Je quitte Kadic à la fin de la semaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une assistante sociale qui m'a trouvé une famille d'accueil.

Yumi garda le silence. Puis elle parla en mesurant ses mots.

- Désolé, pendant un instant je...

- Tu m'a soupçonné d'avoir des info c'est ça ? L'interrompit-il.

- Ouais, répondit Yumi. C'est bête hein ?

Tobias lui fit un sourire qui semblait forcé mais Yumi ne remarqua rien. Elle se dirigea vers Odd et Jérémie. Au moment où elle arrivait à leur hauteur, le portable de Jérémie sonna. Il regarda. Il avait un message. Il l'ouvrit et se figea.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a Jérémie ? Demanda Yumi.

Il leur tendit le portable et ils lurent :

« Le génie est enfant unique a présent, la guerrière et le guerrier soufrent, le félin... »

Odd se raidit et décrocha son portable, composa un numéro et porta le mobile à son oreille.

- Bon dieu maman répond. Murmura t'il.

- allo fit une voix dans le téléphone.

- Maman ? Cria presque Odd.

- Non désolé pour toi, répondit la voix.

- Qui êtes vous ? Cria Odd. Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma mère ?

-Rien... elle dort, c'est tout. D'un sommeil assez profond je dois dire. Veux-tu l'adresse de l'hôpital ou elle a été emmenée ? Demanda la voix avec ironie.

Ils l'entendirent presque sourire.

- Vous êtes encore en vie, profitez-en car vous ne m'échapperez pas. Personne ne le peut.

Le contact fut coupé et Odd s'écroula à genoux.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda Jérémie au vide.

Ils rejoignirent les classes avec un profond sentiment d'angoisse.


	4. la revelation

Programme Aloth

Chapitre 4 : Revelation

A la sortie des cours, Yumi Odd Ulrich et Jérémie se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

A peine arrivé, Jérémie se rua sur son ordinateur et pianota furieusement sur les touches. Derrière lui, Yumi s'écroula sur le lit, Odd faisant de même et Ulrich s'assis sur le sol avec un calme étonnant.

- Jérémie ? demanda t'il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche la fréquence du portable de la mère de Odd, répondit l'intéressé. Si l'autre l'a toujours sur lui ça peut nous dire où il est.

Odd se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du petit génie en action. Pendant que Jérémie et Odd se concentraient sur l'ordinateur, Ulrich croisa le regard de Yumi. Ils se fixèrent longuement, lisant chacun sa propre expression sur le visage de l'autre. Le contact visuel fut soudainement brisé par un cri de Jérémie :

- Ca y est ! J'ai repéré le signal il est...

Il s'interrompit, prenant la mesure de ce qu'il voyais sur l'écran.

- il est dans notre chambre, dit Odd.

Ulrich releva la tête stupéfait et bondis dans le couloir a la suite de Yumi et Odd. Ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Ils se regardèrent, puis Yumi ouvrit brusquement.

La pièce était vide. Ils s'avancèrent, la mine défaite et virent le portable sur le lit de Odd. Le dit portable se mit à vibrer. Un message s'afficha :

« Bien essayé. Mais vous me sous-estimez. »

Tous restèrent immobiles, se regardant. Démoralisés, ils retournèrent à la chambre de Jérémie.

En les voyant entrer, ce dernier sus immédiatement qu'ils revenaient bredouilles.

Ils lui montrèrent le message. Jérémie soupira.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Odd.

- Maintenant on est au point mort, répondit Yumi.

- pas tout a fait, rétorqua Jérémie, au moins on sait que c'est quelqu'un du collège. Qui d'autre aurait accès aux chambres sans devoir des explications à Jim.

- Qui alors ?

- Pourquoi pas Tobias ? Après tout on ne sais rien de lui, proposa promptement Ulrich.

- Non, dis Yumi. Je lui fais confiance.

Malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au comportement étrange de tobias. Tout d'abord sa façon de les fixer, puis son attitude en classe.

'Non, pensa t'elle. Ce ne sont que des coïncidences'.

Après avoir envisager de nombreuses possibilités, ils durent se rendre au réfectoire.

                                                         &"&"&"&"&

Ils mangèrent sans enthousiasme puis Ulrich, Jérémie et Odd se rendirent en cours de sport. Le temps d'arriver, et le temps avait imité leur humeur. La pluie commençait à tomber. Jim leur annonça qu'ils allaient faire du basket dans le gymnase.

Les équipes se formèrent, Ulrich Odd et Jérémie étant dans la même, et la partie commença.

L'équipe composée par Ulrich menait largement lorsque Théo fonça vers le panier, dribla avec adresse, bondit et marqua en s'accrochant au panier. Il souriait avec vanité à l'assemblée lorsque qu'un craquement se fit entendre. Le vieux pilier soutenant le panier se fissura. Théo lâcha et atterris sur le sol assez rudement. Le pilier vacilla, pencha et se brisa. Juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur Théo, Tobias plongea et poussa Théo qui roula sur le sol. Une fois remis, ce dernier se releva et s'apprêtait à remercier son « sauveur », lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Tobias se tenait le torse et respirait difficilement.

Jim accouru et souleva Tobias qui se débattit.

- Doucement, fit Jim. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Non, répondit Tobias d'une voix hachée, ça va, pas besoin.

- Ho que si mon gaillard, rétorqua Jim.

Et il l'emmena en courant sous la pluie en direction des bâtiments.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Yolande lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, l'appréhension se lisant sur son visage. Elle lui palpa précautionneusement les côtes, puis lui demanda d'enlever son tee-shirt. Tobias s'exécuta avec lenteur, comme s'il pesait chacun de ses gestes. L'infirmière s'approcha de lui, un stéthoscope à la main. Elle le posa sur son dos, puis sur son torse.

- Tiens, dit-elle, c'est bizarre.

Elle posa son outil, puis saisis le poignet de Tobias. Elle le tint pendant quelques secondes ouvrant des yeux horrifiés, puis recula d'un pas.

- Ho mon dieu. Dit-elle.

Tobias se leva, et saisis une bouteille de désinfectant.

- Tobias, repris Yolande, mais comment est-ce possible ?... Tu...tu n'as pas de pouls.

- Je sais.

Elle remarqua la bouteille et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. Tobias lui assena alors un violent coup sur la tête, l'assommant.

Il la souleva et la déposa sur un lit, puis quitta l'infirmerie. Il monta dans la chambre qui lui était attribué, et une fois entré, sortit un ordinateur portable de son sac de voyage. Il pianota rapidement. Une barre de chargement apparue, puis un message :

« Connexion établie »

Tobias tapa une phrase, puis appuya sur enter :

« Maintenant, inutile de se montrer créatif. »

Puis il éteignit l'ordinateur, et sortit de sa chambre.

                                                                       &"&"&"&"&

Dans le gymnase, les élèves disputaient à présent un match de foot lorsque toutes les lumières explosèrent une à une avec la force de grenades. Au milieu des cris des élèves, pour la plupart jetés à terre, Jérémie regarda Odd, qui regarda Ulrich, qui sortit son portable pour appeler Yumi.

- Allo Yumi ? fit ulrich. On a un sérieux pro... quoi ? Là-bas aussi ? On arrive.

De son côté, voyant que chaque lumière devenait une bombe potentielle, Jim hurla :

- tout le monde dehors, il faut évacuer immédiatement.

Pendant la ruée vers les portes qui suivit, nos trois amis se glissèrent subrepticement à l'écart et rejoignirent Yumi dans le parc.

- C'est Tobias hurla cette dernière lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix.

- QUOI ? Répondirent les trois autres en même temps.

- C'est Tobias qui a fait tout ça, répéta t'elle avec un air désolé. Yolande a été retrouvée assommée, et quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a affirmé que c'est Tobias qui lui avait fait ça.

- Mais pourquoi as t'il sauvé Théo alors ? demanda Jérémie.

- Ca on s'en fiche, répondit Ulrich avec un regard mauvais et en serrant les poing, je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait.

- Non ! S'exclama Jérémie en le retenant avec difficulté. Allons désactiver la tour. C'est la priorité.

- Il a raison Ulrich, cria Yumi pour couvrir le bruit d'une autre explosion.

Semblant lutter contre lui-même et comme si ces gestes lui faisaient un mal atroce, Ulrich desserra les poings, hocha la tête et suivit les autres dans le parc arrosé par la pluie.

A une dizaine de mètres de là, Tobias les regarda partir.

- C'est donc sur Lyoko que la véritable partie commencera.

Il fit volte-face et sortit du collège en courant.


	5. Duel sur lyoko

Programme Aloth

Chapitre 5 : duel sur lyoko

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie se dépêchaient. Ils allaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient sur leur skate ou trottinette. Tout en donnant continuellement de l'élan à sa planche, Yumi réfléchissait. Où plutôt elle se maudissait de sa naïveté. Elle estimait être responsable.

'Je l'ai défendu. Si seulement j'avais écouté Ulrich au lieu de réagir par rancune.'

Ulrich ne manqua pas l'expression de culpabilité qui plana sur le visage de sa japonaise préférée. Il accéléra pour se porter à sa hauteur.

- Yumi, dit-il, tu n'y es pour rien. Personne ne le soupçonnait. Surtout après ce qu'il a fait pour Théo.

- Mais c'est moi qui ai écarté Tobias de la liste des suspects, cria t'elle d'un coup.

Ulrich garda le silence, ne sachant que répondre.

                                                                      &"&"&"&"&

Pendant ce temps, Tobias courait. Il courait dans les rue ne prêtant aucune attention aux passant qu'il bousculait. Tout en courant, il décrocha son portable, et composa un sms :

« J'arrive, prépare le terrain. »

Il ne composa aucun numéro, se contentant de valider. Le signe de Xana apparut sur l'écran du mobile, puis un message suivit :

« Bien reçut. »

Tobias esquissa un sourire... qui disparut lorsqu'il entendit un cri autoritaire.

- M Fangor ? M Fangor !

L'intéressé s'arrêta et se retourna.

' Aie, le prof de math'.

Ce professeur l'avait reconnu facilement, vu que le jeune homme lui avait quasiment donné un cours de math approfondi la veille même, laissant l'adulte bouche bée.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? Demanda M. Feyroyan

- Hé bien..., commença Tobias, cherchant un moyen de s'en débarrasser de lui. Vous êtes au courant M'sieur ? Demanda t'il en prenant un air apeuré. L'école est en train se sauter de partout.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le professeur. Comment ça ''sauter'' ?

- Ben toute les lampes explose les une après les autres.

- Ho mon dieu. Bon vient avec moi, nous y allons.

M Feyroyan se mit en marche et s'arrêta quand il remarqua que Tobias ne le suivait pas.

- Non monsieur, dit Tobias avec un air triste. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

- Quoi ?

Tobias l'attrapa, et le projeta à terre, l'assommant. Puis, après un regard coupable envers son professeur évanouis, il repris sa course.

Il arriva bientôt devant un imposant bâtiment de béton. Un entrepôt n'ayant apparemment ni portes ni fenêtre et de ce fait ressemblant plutôt à un énorme bunker. Tobias s'approcha du mur, chercha un endroit des yeux, puis appuya de sa main sur un morceau de béton. Une alcôve apparut dans le mur. Un écran noir et deux fils limités par des électrodes s'y trouvaient. Tobias se saisit des électrodes, et les fixa sur ses tempes. Il posa les doigts sur l'écran qui s'alluma. Un message s'y écrivit :

« Implant identifié, programme Aloth. »

Dans le mur à proximité apparut alors une ligne lumineuse, qui, s'ouvrant telle une porte devint rapidement une ouverture de trois mètres de large. Tobias s'y engouffra et la ''porte'' se referma sur lui. Il s'approcha du centre de l'entrepôt et s'arrêta devant un ensemble complexe de câbles dont la plupart étaient relié soit à un ordinateur à trois écran, soit à un cylindre d'environs deux mètres de haut. Tobias s'installa sur l'ordinateur, pianota rapidement sur le clavier, puis après avoir mis en route un programme, entra dans le cylindre. Une voix désincarnée de fit alors entendre :

- Installations en contrôle. Scanner activé. Programme de liaison activé. Intrusion dans le programme de base en cours.

                                                    &"&"&"&"&

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie arrivèrent à l'usine et descendirent au laboratoire.

- Foncez aux scanner vous trois, s'exclama Jérémie en reprenant son souffle. Je vous transfert le plus vite possible sur Lyoko.

- Compris, répondirent les trois autres.

Jérémie alluma l'ordinateur, puis mis en route le programme des scanners. Il fit un rapide contrôle puis lança le système. Les cartes d'identification défilèrent, s'arrêtant sur Yumi, puis Ulrich et Odd.

- Scanner Yumi, dit Jérémie, scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Transfers Yumi, Transfers Ulrich, transfers...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le message qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

« Intrusion effectuée, préparation de liaison en cours »

Jérémie ouvrit de grands yeux et marmonna pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être. Mieux vaut scanner cet intrus. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un virus bousille le matériel.

Il lança le scanner. Une image se format et Jérémie la reconnue.

- Tobias ? S'exclama t'il. Mais comment ?

- Que se passe t'il Jérémie ? Demanda Yumi.

- Vous êtes arrivés ? demanda le concerné sans répondre à la question.

- Oui, répondit Ulrich, où est la tour ?

- 50 degré ouest, indiqua Jérémie.

Sur lyoko, Yumi fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit mot.

' Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu' pensa t'elle.

Dans le labo, Jérémie s'exclama.

- Mais il est en train de se relier à Lyoko !

Hé, vous autres, reprit-il, tenez vous près ! J'ignore comment il a fait mais Tobias arrive sur Lyoko et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

'Tant mieux' pensa Ulrich, méchamment. 'Comme ça on va régler nos comptes.'

Jérémie tenait désespérément de rompre le contact, mais toutes ses tentatives se heurtaient à un système bien plus complexe que tous ceux qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors. C'est donc impuissant qu'il regarda une barre de téléchargement se remplir.

Après avoir rejoint Aelita, les lyoko-guerriers coururent vers la tour qu'ils apercevaient entre les arbres.

- Mais où sont les monstres ? Demanda Odd.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à te battre ? Demanda Yumi.

- Pas vraiment, mais d'ordinaire on a affaire à au moins quelques kankrelats.

- La, fit Aelita en pointant un doigt sur un chemin parallèle sur la gauche, un blocks.

- Et là-bas aussi fit Ulrich en désignant un kankrelats. Sans oublier celui-là, rajouta t'il en montrant un méga tank sur la droite.

- C'est bizarre, fit Yumi sans s'arrêter, il n'y en a qu'un de chaque sorte.

Dans le labo, Jérémie vit la barre de chargement arriver a terme.

- Il arrive ! Cria t'il.

                                                              &"&"&"&"&

A des kilomètres de là, dans l'entrepôt de où Tobias se trouvait, la voix artificielle prononça :

« Intrusion terminée, Liaison effectuée, virtualisation en cours ».

Les portes du scanner contenant Tobias se fermèrent. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par la virtualisation.

Odd, Yumi, Ulrich et Aelita couraient le plus vite possible. Ils stoppèrent en entendant Jérémie leur crier qu' ''il'' arrivait.

Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, aux aguets.

Soudain, plusieurs câbles de Xana se mirent à briller d'une lumière bleutée et un éclair sortit de chacun d'eux. Les éclair se rejoignirent, et à leur point de jonction, Tobias apparu.

Il avait une apparence assez simple. Il faisait à peu près la taille d'Ulrich, était vêtu d'une tunique sans manche en peau tannée bleue nuit, d'un pantalon gris toujours en peau, et portait à chaque avant bras des brassard émettant un légère lumière bleue. Son regard était totalement inexpressif. Il posa ses yeux sur les trois jeunes gens le regardant soit avec haine (Ulrich), soit avec méfiance.

- Bonjour, dit-il, comment allez-vous depuis notre dernier coup de fil ? Rajouta t'il, ôtant tout doute sur sa culpabilité.

- Comment peux-tu faire tout cela Tobias ? Demanda Yumi, la voix vibrante à la fois de haine et de regret.

- Sans aucune hésitation, répondit-il, et au fait, Mon nom, c'est Aloth.

- Et c'est Xana qui t'a créé ?

- Ho que non, chère Yumi. J'existais bien avant cette histoire. Comment aurait-je pu me montrer si humain sinon ? Le seul inconvénient est que ma mémoire était vierge de toutes chose de la vie. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris le corps, la mémoire et tout ce qui faisait de Tobias ce qu'il était.

- Tu contrôles son corps ? Demanda Odd avec un regard de dégoût non dissimuler.

- Non, répondit-il. Le vrai Tobias est mort il y de cela trois jours dans un accident de voiture. Finit-il en donnant à ces trois derniers mots un accent ironique.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu t'en es pris à Yolande, articula Yumi, elle s'est aperçue que tu n'étais qu'un cadavre.

- Cadavre c'est vite dis, fit Aloth d'un ton dégagé, c'est juste mon pouls qui pose problème : je n'en ai pas.

Dans le labo, Jérémie ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Il réfléchis un instant et murmura :

-Les deux adolescents. Tu les a tués ? s'exclama t'il.

- Non, répondit Aloth, Xana les a tués. Je n'ai rien demandé moi, d'ailleurs...

Il s'arrêta net, et afficha un air crispé pendant quelques instants, puis afficha un air dur.

- Mais bon, dit-il d'un ton dégagé, nous ne sommes pas la pour bavarder.

Ulrich fit un pas en avant.

- Yumi, Odd, appela t-il, emmenez Aelita à la tour. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Non, répliqua Yumi, on l'affronte ensemble.

- S'il te plait, reprit Ulrich.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Fait moi confiance.

Yumi hésita, regarda tour à tour Odd, Aelita et Tobias puis s'approcha d'Ulrich, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du guerrier, et se détourna pour suivre Odd et Aelita.

Ulrich leva un regard implacable sur Aloth qui affichait un sourire goguenard.

- Très émouvant dit-il.

- Silence ! S'exclama Ulrich.

- Ola ! Le samouraï est énervé, lança Tobias d'un ton septique.

Ulrich serra les dents et s'élança vers Tobias en criant :

-Triplicata !

Les trois Ulrich foncèrent vers leur cible qui se mit position de combat.

Tobias/Aloth esquiva le premier coup de sabre sans problème. Ses trois adversaires se mirent alors à attaquer simultanément. Tobias esquiva et para les coups, se servant de ses brassards pour arrêter les sabres numériques. Hurlant sa rage, Ulrich accéléra le rythme et y mit toutes sa force et sa rapidité.

Malgré le fait qu'il évitait ou bloquait tous les coups, pas à pas, Tobias reculait, affichant un air vaguement inquiet, qui encouragea Ulrich. Au fur et à mesure, il sembla que le combat tournait fortement en la faveur d'Ulrich. Mais soudain une voix glacée, sans vie, retentit :

- Aloth, cria t'elle, cesse de jouer et fais ce que tu a à faire !

Entre deux esquives, Aloth se crispa et serra les dents, tentant apparemment de résister à cet ordre.

Devant son ordinateur, Jérémie, qui avait les yeux littéralement scotchés au combat, remarqua alors une chose étrange sur l'image du scanner qu'il avait effectué lors de l'intrusion de Tobias. Au niveau de la tête, une tache se mit à clignoter au moment ou, sur Lyoko, la voix sans vie retentissait. Le cerveau performant de Jérémie émit alors deux choses :

Premièrement le scanner était toujours actif et relié à Tobias/Aloth, deuxièmement Ce Tobias ou Aloth avait quelque chose de pas net dans le crâne. Il fit un zoom sur la partie concernée et distingua alors la clé de leurs ennuis : emprisonnant les neurones, une puce électronique déversait inlassablement des impulsions magnétiques ayants une couleur rouge vif sur le scanner.

- Ca alors, Aloth n'est donc pas si responsable que cela. Dit Jérémie pour lui-même.

Sur Lyoko, Aloth Cessa de se crisper et, tout en déviant plusieurs attaques, dit d'un ton tranquille :

- Bien, puisque le jeu est terminé...

Tout se passa en un éclair. Aloth décocha un coup de coude au clone sur sa droite, flanqua un coup de pied latéral à l'autre sosie situé sur sa gauche et finit en attrapant le sabre du vrai Ulrich entre ses deux mains. Ce dernier n'eut que le temps de jeter un regard effaré. Aloth exécuta un saut périlleux arrière, un des ses pied frappant les mains d'Ulrich tandis que l'autre lui cognait la tête. Sous les deux chocs simultanés, Ulrich lâcha son sabre et recula de quelques pas, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux alors qu'Aloth lui plongeait le sabre dans le corps. Le vrai Ulrich dévirtualisé, les clones disparut.

Aloth regarda dans la direction prise par Aelita et ses protecteurs, puis marcha tranquillement vers un arbre. Il en fit le tour, et aperçu ce qu'il cherchait : un câble de Xana, dépassant d'un petit mètre du sol. Il s'en approcha, le toucha, et dès qu'une pulsation parcourut l'enchevêtrement mécanique, disparut.


	6. la puissance d'un souvenir

chapitre 6:La puissance d'un souvenir. 

Ulrich sortit aussi vite qu'il le pus du scanner où il venait de réapparaître. Il entra dans le monte-charge et appuya furieusement sur le bouton l'activant. Arrivé en haut, il trouva Jérémie, fixant l'écran où des séries de codes étaient affichées.

- Tu sais, fit Ulrich, plus j'y pense, et plus je trouve que l'attaque de Xana était un piège pour nous attirer sur Lyoko.

- Sûrement, répondit Jérémie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là? Demanda Ulrich en regardant l'écran.

- J'analyse le scanner que j'ai fait de Tobias, répondit le petit génie.

- Il dit s'appeler Aloth. Et que trouve-tu ?

- J'ai trouvé la clé. Maintenant je sais ce qui clochait dans son attitude.

- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé: Tobias est mort et un programme tueur a pris sa place.

- Certes, mais ce programme n'est pas un alliés de Xana.

- Et ben il fait bien semblant, fit Ulrich sarcastiquement.

- Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas volontaire. Regarde, ajouta t'il.

Ulrich regarda son écran où Jérémie fit un zoom sur l'implant de Tobias. Il n'y comprit pas grand-chose de plus.

- Tu m'explique, demanda t'il ?

- C'est apparemment une puce électronique de Xana. Et elle a une emprise presque totale sur le cerveau.

- Donc tu as raison. Xana est le vrai responsable. Comme d'habitude, ajouta t'il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Le génie souris légèrement et l'informa qu'il cherchait un moyen de désactiver la puce, mais Ulrich ne l'écoutait plus. Il fixait la fenêtre montrant Lyoko. Trois points avançaient. L'un était Yumi, l'autre Aelita, mais soudain un quatrième point apparut à une légère distance devant les trois premiers. Ulrich Hurla dans le micro :

- Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Attention !

* * *

Sur Lyoko, Odd, Yumi et Aelita couraient. Ils voyaient la tour se dessiner au loin. La voix de Ulrich retentit alors dans le micro, les mettant en garde. Mais trop tard : un mur de laser percuta Odd, puis une rafale de tir frôlions. Odd disparu. Yumi stoppa sa course et déploya son éventail. Elle vit alors, stupéfaite, Aloth apparaître de derrière un rocher. Il leur barra la route.

'C'est impossible ! Comment as t'il pu se déplacer aussi vite ?'

Yumi déploya son éventail et le fis tourner, le transformant en une sorte de scie circulaire. Le gardant à la main, elle s'élança en criant :

- Fonce Aelita. Yaahh !

Aloth eu un petit sourire. Il leva le bras pour parer le premier coup. Yumi se déchaînait sur lui, se surpassant en habileté et en force. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant. Au bout du dixième coup, Aloth fit apparaître un sabre identique à celui d'Ulrich et le leva brusquement devant Yumi qui faillit manquer le coup suivant. Aloth se mit alors à attaquer. Il enchaînait des coups d'estoc et de taille aussi vite que Yumi.

Dans le laboratoire, Ulrich serra les poings.

- Il joue avec elle, s'écria t'il avec hargne, il était deux fois plus rapide contre moi.

- Ne te plains pas, répliqua Jérémie, Tant qu'elle l'occupe, je peux chercher un moyen de l'arrêter.

- Où en est Aelita, reprit Ulrich.

- Elle est encore loin, répondit le petit génie. De toute façon, je pense que si Aloth s'aperçoit qu'elle s'approche trop, il en finira avec Yumi et foncera sur Aelita.

Ulrich poussa un grognement de rage. Il détestait se sentir impuissant, or là il n'était utile à rien. Jérémie se mit à marmonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Ulrich.

- Je disais qu'apparemment Aloth se sers de la mémoire et des émotions de Tobias. Mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça pourrait servir.

Ulrich sentait une idée lui effleurer l'esprit. Il y réfléchit quelques instants et parla d'une voix mal assurée.

- Heu, tu as dit tout à l'heure que Aloth n'était sans doute pas volontaire. On ne pourrait pas l'aider à se libérer ?

Jérémie lui jeta un regard pensif.

- Ce serait prendre le risque de délivrer un tueur, lui dit-il.

- As-tu une meilleure idée ? Répliqua Ulrich

- Non. Mais comment faire ? Ajouta l'autre.

- C'est à moi que tu le demandes ? Lança ironiquement Ulrich. C'est toi le génie.

Jérémie se renfrogna.

-Tout à l'heure tu a dis qu'Aloth utilisait la mémoire de Tobias, et qu'il réagissait presque comme Tobias réagirait. On ne pourrait pas exploiter ça ?

Ulrich avait parlé machinalement, presque par réflexe. Il fut surpris lui-même.

- Peut-être, répondit le génie. Peut-être….poursuivit-il en prenant un air d'intense réflexion. Oui…c'est exactement ça.

Il se mit à taper fébrilement sur les touches de son clavier. Ses yeux allant d'une fenêtre à une autre.

Ulrich reporta son regard sur l'écran montrant Lyoko. Le combat se poursuivait. Apparemment aucun des deux combattants ne prenait le dessus. Mais Ulrich remarqua avec horreur que Yumi reculait peu à peu vers le vide. Il hurla intérieurement.

* * *

Sur Lyoko, Yumi reculait, pas à pas. Elle se rapprochait du vide et commençait à paniquer. Elle commettais des erreurs certes presque imperceptible, mais quand même présentes. Un léger écart lors d'une interception, une frappe un peu trop axée, une déviation de la trajectoire d'un coup. Aloth notait ces erreurs et en profitait pour la repousser tout doucement, presque avec attention.

- Fatiguerait-tu, ma petite geisha ? Fis-il avec ironie.

Yumi serra les dents et donna tout ce qui lui restait. Elle sentit alors avec effroi que son pied droit glissait sur le bord du territoire. Elle tenta désespérément de reprendre son équilibre.

Dans le laboratoire, Ulrich hurla le nom de celle qu'il aimait.

La main d'Aloth jaillit dans un mouvement à la fois vif et puissant. Il attrapa le bras de Yumi et la projeta violemment sur le sol du territoire, à quelques mètres de là. Elle resta quelques secondes sur le sol de Lyoko, à reprendre ses esprits. Elle vit alors Aloth revenir vers elle. Elle tenta de se relever, mais il l'en empêcha en lui balayant les jambes d'un geste souple. La surplombant, il tendit le poing vers elle. Yumi lui jeta un regard pénétrant alors qu'il murmurait :

-Flèche laser.

Ulrich sortit du monte-charge en trombe. Il se précipita vers les scanners et plus précisément vers Yumi. Elle était au sol, en train de récupérer. Le jeune homme remarqua que les poings de sa bien-aimée étaient si serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la redressa en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur… murmura t'il sans réfléchir, mon amour…

Yumi ouvrit de grands yeux et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard noisette d'Ulrich. Celui-ci, se rendant compte des paroles prononcées, eu un moment de panique. Mais il soutint le regard, et déversa dans le sien tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Yumi lu dans les yeux du brun du doute, de l'inquiétude, mais surtout…de l'amour. Elle se redressa. Les regards toujours fixés, ils s'approchèrent. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent alors, doucement, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser cet instant.

- Yumi, murmura Ulrich, je t'…

Elle l'interrompit en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche. Elle murmura à son tour.

- Plus tard. Garde cela au chaud. N'oublions pas Aelita.

Ils se levèrent, puis allèrent dans le monte-charge en se tenant la main. Yumi, partagée entre la jubilation et l'inquiétude, appuya sur le bouton, et le monte-charge se mit en marche.

Aelita regarda avec terreur Yumi disparaître. Elle recula des quelques pas en voyant Aloth se tourner vers elle. Elle entendit alors la voix de jérémie.

-Aelita, sauve-toi ! Sauve-toi !

Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir mais L'autre fut plus rapide. Ils lui saisit le bras, la fis tourner sur elle-même et la fixa. Elle vit son visage se tordre comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose, puis une voix sans vie sortit des lèvres entrouvertes du tueur :

- Le jeu est terminé Aelita, cette fois vous avez tous perdu.

Jérémie paniquait, et sa panique faisait voler ses mains sur le clavier. Il y était presque. Il ne fit aucunement attention à Yumi et Ulrich qui arrivèrent dans son dos -tout comme pour Odd quelques minutes plus tôt

- Jérémie, demanda Ulrich, qu'es-ce qui se passe.

Sans un mot, Yumi lui montra l'écran montrant Lyoko.

Aloth souleva Aelita de terre et, comme si ce geste lui causait un mal atroce, leva le bras à hauteur du visage de la jeune fille.

Jérémie appuya si fort sur la touche « enter » de son clavier qu'elle resta bloquée. Une message apparu : déverrouillage activé, message implanté.

Aloth lâcha Aelita et recula en titubant et en se tenant la tête. Il hurla et tomba à genou. Aelita recula et vit avec surprise une aura noire entourer le combattant. Cette aura vira au bleu, puis à nouveau au noir. Aloth ne cessait de hurler. Mais il n'était pas le seul. La voix sépulcrale qui avait parlé à travers lui hurlait aussi.

Dans le laboratoire, Jérémie ré ouvrit la fenêtre montrant la liaison avec Aloth. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix. Les impulsions émises par la puce électronique reculaient devant d'autre impulsion, que le scanner différenciait par une couleur bleue. Ces nouvelles impulsions repoussaient les autres, les ramenant vers leur origine.

Sur Lyoko, Aloth hurla à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci un ordre sortit de sa gorge :

-VA T'EN !

Il poussa un dernier hurlement puis s'écroula. Son aura éclata d'un éclair bleu si intense qu'Aelita en fut aveuglée. Lorsque qu'elle retrouva la vue, elle vit le guerrier au sol, haletant.

Sur Terre, les quatre adolescents virent les impulsions bleues former une véritable prison autour de la puce.

L'écran sur la droite se brouilla alors et une nouvelle image apparu : un message signalant une tour activée.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le laboratoire.

- Bon sang Jérémie, dit Odd, que lui as-tu fait ?

-Je n'ai fait que lui envoyer une information nouvelle, répondit le petit génie.

- Et c'était quoi cette information ?

- Juste une phrase : Maylis est morte

- Maylis, fit Yumi avec étonnement, qui est Maylis ?

- C'est l'adolescente que Xana a tué en même temps que Tobias, répliqua Jérémie.

Ils retombèrent tous dans le silence, puis ils redirigèrent leurs regards vers les écrans.

Aelita n'en revenait pas. Là où une minute plus tôt le vide régnait, se dressait à présent une tour de Lyoko. Une tour activée. Mais le plus surprenant était ces cinq anneaux d'ombre entourant la tour et bloquant ses pulsations.

Elle se tendit en entendant Aloth se relever. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés, et une expression de tranquillité mêlée de tristesse planait sur son visage. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il fixa intensément Aelita et esquissa un sourire.

-Merci dit-il simplement.

Il souris à nouveau puis fit un pas sur le côté, dégageant la voix vers la tour ayant attiré les lyoko-guerriers

- Après toi, fis-il d'une voix douce.

Elle passa prudemment devant lui, puis s'élança vers la tour. Elle traversa la paroi et marcha tranquillement vers le centre de la passerelle. Elle s'éleva doucement et monta ainsi jusqu'à la plateforme supérieure. Un écran digital apparu devant elle et elle y posa sa main.

Dehors, Aloth s'assit en tailleur. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Aelita activer le code Lyoko. Le flash blanc l'enveloppa.

Dans la réalité, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd et Jérémie virent le flash blanc apparaître. Juste avant de se faire envelopper, Ulrich se pencha vers l'oreille de Yumi et murmura :

« Je t'aime ».

Epilogue :

'Je suis un monstre. Un monstre libre, mais un monstre quand même. J'ignore s'ils savent que je suis toujours là, et cela n'importe plus. Je les ai trahis, blessés. Je ne pense pas revenir. Je veux mettre un maximum de distance entre moi et le supercalculateur. Tant que je suis à côté, je suis encore dangereux. Jamais… tu ne m'auras jamais plus Xana. Je sais très bien que même si cette fois tu n'a pas réussi, tu finira par comprendre comment l'activé. Et ce jour là, si je ne suis pas là, tu ne pourras rien. Jamais tu n'activeras le programme X.H.A.'

Aloth, également nommé Tobias, tourna les talons et s'éloigna lentement.

FIN…

…pour l'instant.


End file.
